Empieza la revolución
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Séptimo año. No han pasado ni diez días desde el inicio del curso, pero Snape y los Carrow ya tienen aterrorizado a todo el castillo. La situación es insostenible, y es necesario hacer algo para remediarlo. Decirlo es fácil, pero, ¿quién va a hacerlo? ¿qué es lo que se debe hacer?


**_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

><p><strong>Empieza la revolución<strong>

Bañada en vinagre y con los ojos húmedos, hinchados y llorosos, entró finalmente en la sala. Todo el mundo en la Sala Común se sumió en un silencio sepulcral al verla aparecer: Hannah Abbott, prefecta de séptimo curso y una de las personas más conocidas de toda su Casa, presentaba un aspecto deplorable a esas horas de la tarde.

Tras un breve periodo de silencio expectante, casi todos volvieron educadamente a lo que estaban haciendo antes, como si la aparición de Hannah no hubiera ocurrido. Esta se permitió esbozar una triste sonrisa, agradeciendo por enésima vez la consideración de los Hufflepuff: no se veía con ánimos de tener que explicar qué le sucedía a todo aquel que la conociera.

Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor. Había sido un día horrible, y encima se había equivocado nada menos que tres veces con el ritmo de la contraseña al intentar entrar en la Sala Común. Lo único que quería era llegar hasta su cama, cerrar las cortinas y dormir para siempre, o al menos hasta que aquella pesadilla terminara. No era posible que todo eso estuviera sucediendo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla…

Ya casi lo había conseguido. Solo le faltaba un metro para alcanzar la entrada del pasillo, y había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para que nadie que quisiera hablar con ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Solo dos pasos más y estaría a salvo, al menos, hasta la mañana siguiente…

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Dio un paso más y una chica apareció en la entrada del pasillo, bloqueándole el paso. Y desgraciadamente, la conocía. Emily Dodderidge, prefecta de sexto y compañera suya en varias rondas por el castillo, volvía de su habitación y abrió exageradamente los ojos al encontrarse frente a frente con su amiga en ese estado.

—Hannah, ¿qué te ha pasado?—preguntó Emily con delicadeza y en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención por encima de las voces de todos los demás en la sala.

Hannah negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no era el momento de hablar. Emily pareció entenderlo y sonrió comprensivamente, apretándole un brazo, y se apartó para dejarla pasar. Entonces Hannah vio como su objetivo estaba a punto de cumplirse: solo un paso más y…

—¿Qué demonios te ha dicho Snape, Hannah?—le espetó la inconfundible voz de Zacharias Smith a su espalda.

Maldición. No había sido suficientemente rápida. Y no iba a ser tan fácil deshacerse de Zacharias como de Emily, que ya se había alejado en dirección a sus amigas. Zacharias la observaba impacientemente, con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que hablara.

—Mira, Zach…—intentó hablar, pero la voz se le quebró.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. No podía aguantar más. Un sollozo ahogado se escapó entre sus labios y Zacharias descruzó los brazos, sabiendo que debía hacer algo pero sin saber qué.

—Hannah, por favor, ven a sentarte—Susan Bones había llegado junto a ellos dos, y se acercó a Hannah para agarrarle de las manos y guiarla hacia donde estaban los demás.

Al principio se resistió. No quería estar con nadie. No quería hablar. ¿Tan difícil era eso de entender? Pero después vio la cara de preocupación de Ernie, la expresión confundida de Zacharias, la angustia reflejada en los rostros de Megan, Roger y Wayne… Merecían una explicación.

Megan se levantó de la butaca que ocupaba en el rincón, dejándole sitio, y fue a sentarse en las piernas de Wayne. Hannah intentó agradecer el gesto, pero no le salieron las palabras, y se sentó en silencio. Susan y Zacharias ocuparon los demás asientos vacíos, y el silencio cayó como una losa sobre lo que quedaba de los alumnos de séptimo curso de Hufflepuff. Y entonces, pasados unos segundos, Hannah se echó a llorar.

Instantáneamente, Susan la abrazó, sin importarle que aún apestara a vinagre. Ernie se levantó y sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo de su túnica. Megan se arrodilló frente a ella y le estrechó una mano. Zacharias, Roger y Wayne se acercaron un poco, murmurando alguna que otra palabra de consuelo.

Todos los demás en la Sala Común tuvieron el suficiente tacto como para fingir que ignoraban la escena mientras esta se produjo. Con el paso de los minutos, Hannah fue calmándose, y las lágrimas dejaron de salir poco a poco. Susan soltó el abrazo y los demás volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, mirándola atentamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hannah?—preguntó Susan con cuidado.

Hannah se secó las lágrimas de la cara una vez más e inspiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

Apenas habían pasado un par de días de la segunda semana del curso, pero la situación era tan insostenible que no podría aguantar mucho más de aquel modo. El principal problema era la presencia de los Carrow en Hogwarts: con ellos, las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se habían convertido en una reunión en la que eran obligados a practicar magia negra y torturar a los estudiantes más jóvenes, y las obligatorias clases de Estudios Muggles servían para escuchar aterradores monólogos sobre la maldad e inutilidad de los muggles. Y Snape, que era el actual director, permitía aquellas atrocidades con total indiferencia.

Solo eso ya habría sido suficiente para crear la atmósfera de miedo, crueldad y tensión insoportable que se había creado en el colegio en menos de diez días. Los más jóvenes estaban aterrorizados, y con razón apenas se separaban. Los más mayores bullían tanto de miedo como de indignación, pero tampoco era una buena idea quejarse, pues ya habían comprobado que los castigos que los Carrow impartían con total libertad no tenían nada que ver con los castigos comunes. Pero había algo que incluso empeoraba el ambiente, y era el desconocimiento de lo que estaba pasando fuera de las paredes del castillo: todo el correo que entraba y salía de Hogwarts era abierto, revisado y censurado, por lo que no tenían información auténtica. Y eran muchos, por no decir casi todos, los alumnos que temían por amigos, parientes o conocidos que pudieran tener problemas o ser perseguidos en el exterior. Era el temor a no saber. A que un día pudieran enterarse de la muerte de alguien a quien querían. A que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado mostrara todo su poder. A que el desaparecido Harry Potter reapareciera muerto y les dejara sin esperanzas de poder salir de aquello. ¿Qué podían hacer sin Dumbledore? ¿Qué podían hacer sin Potter? ¿De qué manera podían enfrentarse al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y no perder las pocas esperanzas que les quedaban?

Los ojos volvieron a humedecérsele pensando en sus compañeros de curso que ya no estaban allí. Sally-Anne Perks, que era prima del fallecido Cedric Diggory, no había vuelto al colegio tras la muerte del chico, ni siquiera ese año, que era obligatorio para todos los magos y brujas en edad escolar. Se había escondido con sus padres en algún lugar, y sus cortas cartas con poca información se habían ido volviendo escasas hasta llegar al punto que ninguno sabía nada de ella desde antes de terminar sexto curso. Oliver Rivers, cuyos padres eran ambos magos hijos de muggles, había desaparecido ese verano con toda su familia, poco después de que se corriera la voz de lo que les hacían a los nacidos de muggles, y no habían tenido noticias suyas desde entonces. Y de Justin Finch-Fletchey, hijo de muggles, también tenían una desesperante ausencia de noticias: lo último que habían sabido era que a mediados de agosto había tenido fecha para su vista en el Ministerio, pero no habían llegado a averiguar siquiera si había acudido o no.

Y ese día había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Estaba harta de no saber nada de lo que quería saber; estaba aterrorizada por lo que sí sabía. En la clase de esa tarde de Artes Oscuras de Amycus Carrow había estado Snape, supervisando el transcurso de la misma. Les habían forzado a torturar niños de primero, que habían estado tan aterrorizados que solo habían abierto la boca para gritar o llorar. Hannah había hecho todo lo posible por fallar o hacer las maldiciones mal: era preferible que se les llenara la cara de granos a que sintieran un fuego que les quemara por dentro. Pero cuando Carrow se le había acercado por detrás y le había agarrado firmemente del brazo para que dirigiera el Cruciatus hacia la niña inocente que tenía enfrente y no a la pared que había detrás, Hannah había chillado y apartado al profesor de un empujón que le hizo caer al suelo. En ese momento, la clase se había quedado en un silencio atónito, mientras Carrow se ponía en pie, hecho una furia y enarbolando su varita.

* * *

><p><em>—Maldita cría, ahora voy a enseñarte bien como se hacen las cosas…—masculló Carrow, apuntando a Hannah.<em>

_—Amycus—intervino por sorpresa Snape, antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de pronunciar cualquier hechizo—, te has abierto una herida en la frente. Déjame encargarme a mí de la señorita Abbott. Tú puedes dar por acabada esta penosa clase e ir a la enfermería para ver bien esa herida. Con toda la sangre sucia que hay por aquí, se te podría infectar._

_Carrow no pareció estar muy de acuerdo, pero siguió las órdenes del que era director de Hogwarts y gritó a los estudiantes que salieran inmediatamente del aula, para imitarlos él después. Snape, por su parte, retuvo a Hannah sujetándola por un hombro hasta que se quedaron solos._

_Por primera vez, Hannah temió por lo que le podía pasar a ella. Los ojos negros del profesor la escrutaron con frialdad, y la chica sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué podría hacerle? ¿Qué castigo podría darle por lo que había hecho?_

_—Señorita Abbott—empezó a hablar Snape con dureza—. Creo que a pesar de ser una Hufflepuff, no será usted tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que ha agredido en plena clase a un profesor, que además es subdirector de este colegio. Supongo que entenderá la gravedad de su situación._

_Hannah asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Había empezado a temblar ligeramente y apenas era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el miedo que la inundaba._

_—Debería haber dejado que el profesor Carrow se encargara de aplicarle el castigo que usted se merece, pero estando herido, he considerado conveniente preocuparse antes por su salud que por una alumna imprudente—continuó Snape, mirándola fijamente—. Pero debe usted saber que yo no tengo potestad para interponerme en los castigos del profesor Carrow. Así que señorita Abbott, no cometa más estupideces. Estoy seguro que recuerda qué le sucedió a su madre… No le dé motivos a su padre para preocuparse por si tendrá que volver a pasar por ello en breves._

* * *

><p>Hannah acabó de hablar y levantó la mirada del suelo, para encontrarse con las expresiones estupefactas de sus amigos.<p>

Todos ellos sabían que su madre había sido asesinada el año pasado. Sabían que habían sido los mortífagos, aunque nunca lo dijeran en voz alta.

—Después me ha dicho que por esta vez, el castigo será ayudar a Hagrid con sus tareas todas las tardes durante una semana entera—añadió en voz baja, pero apenas la escucharon.

—¿De verdad te ha amenazado con que pueden llegar a… matarte?—musitó Susan, atónita y con los ojos desorbitados.

—No creo que puedan llegar a ese extremo. Seguro que solo lo ha dicho para asustarte—intervino Wayne, y Megan apretó la mano del chico.

—Claro que no pueden—espetó Zacharias—. Es un colegio. Pueden torturar alumnos y esconderlo, y decir que todo es mentira. Pero no pueden esconder un asesinato.

—Pero pueden llevar los castigos y las torturas hasta el límite…—habló Megan en voz baja, más para ella que para los demás.

—¿Pero en serio creéis que pueden llegar a esos extremos?—preguntó Roger con duda.

Se miraron entre ellos, y aunque ninguno dijo una sola palabra, todos entendieron la respuesta. Sí.

—Seguro que Snape solo ha dicho eso para intimidarte, Hannah. Para que sepas, y para que todos sepamos, que corremos peligro si no seguimos las órdenes de los Carrow—dijo Ernie.

Cuando Ernie hablaba, normalmente todos los demás callaban y se mostraban de acuerdo. Pero en esa ocasión, no fue así.

—Pero, ¿cuál es la otra opción, Ernie?—protestó Hannah, sorprendiendo a los demás—¿Quedarnos en silencio, obedecer y seguir torturando niños inocentes sin quejarnos? ¿Sin demostrar que no estamos de acuerdo? Es algo cobarde y cruel. Soy prefecta, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Pero no puedo sentirme bien conmigo misma si mi meta es ayudar a todos los alumnos, y luego tengo que atacarles y torturarles en clase. No está bien. Yo no puedo levantar la varita y maldecir a una niña inocente y seguir con mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y sí, tengo miedo. Sé que solo soy una chica asustada, tonta y que echa de menos a su madre, pero sé que ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Lo que estamos haciendo está mal. Y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer para cambiarlo. Solo sé que tengo que hacer algo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante esto.

Todos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos después de que Hannah acabara de hablar. Sus palabras parecieron quedarse flotando en el aire, hasta que Wayne murmuró:

—Alguien dijo… _sé el cambio que deseas ver en el mundo*_.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hannah. Esto no puede seguir así—comentó Susan.

—Se supone que somos Hufflepuff, ¿no? Defendemos la justicia. No podemos dejar que esto siga ocurriendo—añadió Megan.

Los demás asintieron. Incluso Zacharias gruñó mientras murmuraba un "sí".

—Yo también estoy completamente de acuerdo—tomó la palabra Ernie, que parecía algo incómodo, acostumbrado como estaba a ser él quien tuviera ideas dignas de secundar—. Pero el problema está en qué podemos hacer. Solo somos un grupo de estudiantes que no puede hacer mucho. Si nos rebelamos, seremos castigados duramente y serviremos de ejemplo a los demás para que vean qué no se debe hacer. No se me ocurre qué solución hay…

Ernie se interrumpió, con una expresión alarmada en el rostro. Pero Hannah no se extrañó, porque había comprendido inmediatamente a que se debía la interrupción de su amigo. Ella misma apenas se lo acababa de creer. Era imposible que se hubiera dado esa casualidad, justo en ese momento. Pero miró a Susan y Zacharias, y ambos tenían la misma cara de sorpresa. No eran imaginaciones suyas.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Roger, confuso, al igual que Megan y Wayne.

Con movimientos casi idénticos, Hannah, Ernie, Susan y Zacharias metieron una mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y sacaron de él un brillante galeón dorado. Las monedas estaban tan calientes que casi les quemaban las palmas. Los cuatro analizaron los números de los bordes, e intercambiaron miradas de estupor que confirmaban lo que acababa de pasar.

Los números habían cambiado. E indicaban las nueve de la noche del día siguiente. Por primera vez desde que acabaron quinto curso, las monedas falsas habían cambiado sus números. Y había una diferencia más: las iniciales "HP" que finalizaban la serie de números normalmente, e indicaban que era Harry Potter quien había cambiado la fecha, habían sido sustituidas por las letras "NL".

—¿Quién es NL?—preguntó Ernie.

Megan, Roger y Wayne seguían mirando a los otros cuatro, sin acabar de entender exactamente qué pasaba. Y a Hannah se le ocurrió:

—Neville Longbottom.

—¿Longbottom? ¿Ese inútil ha convocado una reunión?—inquirió Zacharias.

—Zach—le llamó Susan con el ceño fruncido, medio riñéndole y medio advirtiéndole.

—¿Qué está pasando exactamente?—repitió Megan.

Los cuatro se miraron, y fue Ernie el que respiró hondo y dijo:

—Se ha vuelto a convocar una reunión de nuestro "grupo de estudio" de quinto año.

—¿El mismo "grupo de estudio" en el que os dirigía Potter y os enseñaba a hacer hechizos?—preguntó Wayne.

—¡Wayne! Se supone que no deberías saber eso—se escandalizó Ernie.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y señaló con la cabeza a Susan, que se sonrojó inevitablemente. Los dos habían estado saliendo durante un tiempo a finales de quinto curso.

—Susan, sabes que no se podía ni se puede hablar de eso—la reprendió Ernie.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero se lo conté porque pensé en llevarle a una reunión algún día… No nos delaté ni nada como hizo Edgecombe, Ernie. Al fin y al cabo, Seamus Finnigan también vino un día, y alguien tuvo que contárselo, ¿no?—se defendió la chica.

Ernie rumió el razonamiento de Susan por un rato, y acabó asintiendo a regañadientes.

—Así que, Wayne, ¿hay secretos de tu exnovia que no le has contado a tu novia actual, eh?—comentó Zacharias con diversión.

—Oh, cierra el pico, Zach—se quejó Megan, ignorándole y cogiendo en cambio la mano de Wayne—. Entonces, ¿hay una nueva reunión? ¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

—Ni idea—suspiró Ernie.

—Puede que Neville haya pensado en lo mismo que nosotros—sugirió Hannah—. El grupo surgió para enfrentarse a… es decir, fue porque estaba una profesora detestable en Hogwarts. Ahora tenemos dos peores que ella, así que sería lógico que resurgiera, ¿no?

Acabó la frase con un tono de duda, no muy segura de sus palabras. Pero sus compañeros parecieron estar de acuerdo, porque todos asintieron.

—Mirad… No sé qué vais a hacer en esa reunión ni en ese grupo de estudio—habló Megan, y miró de reojo a Roger y Wayne antes de continuar—. Pero quiero que sepáis que si hay que actuar… podéis contar con nosotros tres.

Ernie asintió solemnemente, pero Zacharias interrumpió:

—Espera, espera. ¿Cuándo hemos decidido que vamos a ir a la reunión que organiza Longbottom?

—En cuanto ha ardido la moneda, Zach—replicó Susan, algo molesta, como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. Pero nadie te está obligando a ir. Si no quieres unirte, quédate fuera ya y no nos des más problemas.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no vaya a ir?—bufó Zacharias—Solo he preguntado cuándo lo habíamos decidido. Quién lo iba a decir, el estúpido de Longbottom empezando la revolución…

Todos los presentes le dedicaron miradas ceñudas, pero Zacharias ni se inmutó.

Hannah, por su parte, sintió como la opresión en el pecho disminuía un poco. Ya no estaba sola. No era la única que veía que algo horrible estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts. Tras un año, volvería a haber una reunión del ED. Y tenía el absoluto convencimiento de que saldrían cosas positivas de esa reunión. Tenía también miedo, claro. Querrían plantarles cara a Snape y los Carrow, y eso probablemente significaría que iban a pasarlo mal. Pero si ese era el precio que había que pagar por hacer lo correcto, Hannah estaba dispuesto a asumirlo.

Miró a sus amigos y sonrió. Iba a haber una reunión.

Empezaba la revolución.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>Sé el cambio que deseas ver en el mundo**: El "alguien" que lo dijo fue Gandhi, para ser exactos.**_

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Llevaba un tiempo sin publicar nada, entre unas ajetreadas vacaciones y que estoy trabajando en un long-fic que me gustaría empezar a publicar pronto... Pero este one-shot me rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, y sentí que necesitaba escribirlo.**_

_**Respecto a este fic: se me ocurrió preguntarme en qué pensarían los alumnos al volver a Hogwarts y encontrárselo todo patas arriba, con los Carrow mandando y Snape de director... ya que me imagino que Neville, Ginny y Luna no tomarían el mando de la resistencia al instante, sino que tendría que pasar un mínimo de tiempo para evaluar la situación y decidir actuar. Y en esos días, el miedo debía ser horrible... Y así surgió esto, desde el punto de vista de Hannah y el resto de mis queridos Hufflepuff. He intentado mostrar sus cualidades, lealtad y justicia, a la vez que su miedo e indecisión, pero no sé si lo he conseguido exactamente... Y bueno, en cuanto a los nombres que he utilizado, todos (exceptuando a Emily Dodderidge, que es OC) son cannon. Ernie, Hannah, Zacharias, Susan y Justin no tienen pérdida, y Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins, Roger Malone, Sally-Anne Perks y Oliver Rivers forman parte de la lista de los 40 originales de Pottermore, así que yo solo me he limitado a darles un poco de vida. Ah, y para el título y la frase final, me he basado en lo que le dice Neville a Harry cuando este vuelve a Hogwarts en el séptimo libro a buscar la diadema de Ravenclaw: **"Todos creíamos que si regresabas sería para hacer la revolución"**.**_

_**Bien, esto acaba aquí. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y recordad que si dejáis un review, por cortito que sea, ¡el agradecimiento será doble!**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
